Stu's New Invention
by the 6ft dick
Summary: Stu has one wild invention...


Stu's New Invention

By the 6ft dick

One morning at the Pickle residence, Stu was down in the basement creating his newest invention. "Hmm let's see here, just screw this in a little more and done!" Stu finally finished his latest and greatest invention. He went up stairs to show off his new invention. "Hey everyone, come down here and see my new invention," he yelled. Once everyone came down they looked at the invention with a weird look. "I call this the Sexomatic 3000. This machine, once on, will let me have sex with virtually anyone that I want. Watch this," he said. He pointed the Sexomatic at Tommy and turned it on. The second he turned it on, Tommy was humping the shit out of his leg. "Wow," everyone said. "That's great." Stu was getting bored around the house because he had already had sex with everyone in the house, anyway. Everyone but Didi because she was always fucking the hell out of that fraud Dr Lipchitz. And every time they had sex she'd always yell "Oh Betty." So he decided to go for a little stroll around the neighborhood. His first stop was at the Finster's. Stu knocked on the door and out came Chazz. He was wearing a bra and panties and said, "I've been waiting for you, you big piece of ass." "What the fuck," said Stu, "I haven't even turned this on." Chazz said, "No need. Why don't you come in and we can get busy?" Stu, without arguing, stepped right in and had a wild ride.

After about 3 minutes Stu left with his clothes on backwards and a cigarette in his mouth. "Man that Chazz sure can make me feel like a woman." Stu really wanted to put his invention to the test and try it on someone he had wanted to have sex with for a very long time. He then went over to his brother's house and knocked on the door. His brother Drew answered the door wearing a French maid outfit. "What do you want," said Drew. "Look, I want you guys out of the house for a couple of hours so I can have my way with Angelica." "Stu, you know how much of a stuck up bitch she is, there's no way she will have sex with you when she won't even do her father." "That's where you're wrong; you see this little doohickey in my pocket?" "Your erection?" asked Drew. "No, no, no I mean this: the Sexomatic 3000. It lets me have sex with anyone when I turn it on, so I must try it with Angelica, you see." "No," said Drew. "I don't approve." "Look, I'll give you $10." Drew happily agreed, and left with Charlotte for wherever. Stu crept into the house and headed up to Angelica's room. Stu knocked on the door and rudely entered the room. Angelica was on her bed making out with Fluffy. She turned around hearing the knock and saw her uncle Stu standing there. "What the fuck do you want dick tits," said Angelica. "If you want to finish making out with Fluffy you can," said Stu. "Fuck that shit, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Funny you should mention 'do'" said Stu. "That's what I was planning on doing to you." "Uncle Stu, do you realize you just rhymed?" "No," he said, "but that doesn't matter. Let's do it." "Not so fast," said Angelica. "I'm not coming anywhere near that wretched old wang of yours." "That's what you think," said Stu. With a flick he turned on his machine and waited. Nothing happened. Angelica was just standing there doing nothing. "What the hell, you must be too much of a bitch for this to work." "Damn straight I am, ass wipe. Now leave my house before I kick your stupid fucking ass." Stu left unsatisfied and horny.

"I must have sex with Angelica. But how," he wondered. He went back down into his basement and started up with a new invention. About a week and a half later, he had completed it. "Finally," he said. "This has to work, now I can finally score with Angelica." He headed back over to her house with his head held high. When he reached their house he rang the doorbell. Charlotte answered the door wearing Angelica's diapers and pacifier. "Uhhhh," was all Stu could say. "Drew and I are just role playing," said Charlotte. "Any who," Stu said, "Can you guys leave again and let me have some alone time with Angie?" "How much are you going to pay us?" "How about I give you Didi's furry handcuffs." Charlotte gladly accepted and left the premises. Stu once again headed up the stairs and went into Angelica's room. Angelica was on her bed staring at her perverted uncle. "I figured you would be back," she said, "but the result is going to be the same as last time." "On the contrary," Stu said. "Say hello to my new invention, the Sexomatic 6000. Double the strength as last one." He turned on the switch and nothing happened. "God damn it!" Stu yelled. In frustration he pulled a dildo out of his ass and threw it straight at Angelica. It was a direct hit, and Angelica was unconscious. Stu seized the opportunity and had his way with her. Stu was now satisfied for the rest of his short life. He died of AIDS the following week.

The End


End file.
